The Way I Love You, Lucas
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: BRUCAS/BELIX. Set to the song The Way I Loved You, by Taylor Swift.


Felix Taggaro is the perfect boyfriend. He understands me; sensible. He is always there for me; incredible. But I still miss my ex boyfriend, Lucas Scott. Peyton and Rachel are always telling me, "God, you are so lucky to have Felix. I wish I could have a boyfriend like that."

I needed to talk to him, so I told Peyton and Rachel we had to leave. "Felix, my parents are broke, they are selling the house," I told him once we were alone.

He pulled me close. "Brooke," he said as he kissed the top of my head, "It's going to be fine. I'll book a room in a hotel that me and you can stay in for a bit." I smiled. He says everything I need to hear. I couldn't ask for anything better.

The next day we had a date. He opened up my door and walked me to his car. As we are driving, he looks over and says, "You look beautiful tonight." I feel perfectly fine.

But I miss,

_"Okay, just skip to the last line. Go ahead!" I screamed at Lucas as I pointed to the letter he wrote me. _

_"What? 'Your mine forever' that sounds pretty damn good to me!" he shouted back with a smile on his face._

_"Yeah, it did to me too when I read it the first time in a letter you wrote, to Peyton!" I shouted._

The screaming and fighting, and the,

_"Because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. And you quote Camoo, even though I've never actually seen you read! And you miss your parents, but you'll never admit that! And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've both been with you! I mean, that's gotta mean something right?!" He looked up at the pouring rain, and back down at me. "And because we're both going to get a pneumonia, but if you want to hear why I love you, I can go on all night!" _

_I smiled. "You did pretty good," I said as I nodded. We both walked closer to each other. He cupped my face and kissed me._

Kissing in the rain. And it's 2:00 A.M. and I'm cursing Felix's name. He's so in love with me, and he's acting insane. Pulling me in the middle of the hall and kissing me. But that's the way I loved Lucas.

I've been crying, and breaking down. Lucas kissing me and being with me, was a roller coaster kind of rush. I never knew I could feel that much about a boy, but that's the way I loved Lucas.

"Felix, can I just be alone for a minute? I need to think things over," I asked him.

He nodded. "Sure babe." He respects my space.

Later that night, he came to pick me up at the exact time he said he would. Felix never makes me wait. During our date he told me he'd call me at 9:50 P.M. And at 9:50 P.M. he called, exactly.

"Mrs. Davis, this dinner is amazing," he said the other night when he had dinner with my family.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Felix."

Felix turned to my dad. "So I was thinking that I would want to work with you, Mr. Davis. I love what you do," he said.

My dad smiled. "That would be great. We'll talk about it on Monday."

I exhaled. I feel comfortable with Felix.

But I miss,

_"I don't know what else to say other than, I'm sorry," I said, as I felt like crying._

_Lucas got off of his bed and looked at me. "You have nothing to apologize for. We weren't together."_

_"Luke—"_

_He exhaled. "I just didn't know non exclusive meant, hell, sleeping with Chris Keller." He scoffed. "Pretty skanky move Brooke."_

_I knew he could see the hurt in my eyes, just like I could see the hurt in his. But he had just called me a skank. "I am sorry. I am sorry that I did it, and I'm sorry that you had to see it. But you are looking at me now like I am so much worse that you and you were with Peyton while we were dating"_

_"I didn't sleep with Peyton." Oh, he got me there._

_I shook my head and un tensed. "No, but you slept with Nikki."_

_Lucas shrugged. "I didn't have feeling for you then. I guess that's my answer."_

_Tears were coming out of my eyes. I just wanted to grab him and kiss him to show him my true feelings, but I knew that would only make matters worse. "No, it's not Lucas. I care about you, so much."_

_"Well you have a hell of a way showing it." More tears came down my cheek. He was so rude to me, but I knew I deserved it. _

_I shrugged and tried to hide my tears, but I knew I would be un successful so I just let them flow. "I don't know why I did it, okay?" He nodded. "I mean yeah, I was drinking and I was jealous that you were with Rachel, but I think," I swallowed. "I think it was because I was just afraid of getting close to you again."_

_He shook his head without breaking eye contact. "Well you don't have to worry about that now, do you?"_

_My jaw dropped and I scoffed. "I didn't expect you to be kind about this, but seeing you like this? It's even worse than I thought it would be."_

_He nodded. "Good."_

Screaming and fighting, and the kissing in the rain. It would be 2:00 A.M. and now I'm cursing Felix's name. He's so in love, that he acts insane. But I guess that how I loved Lucas.

Now I'm crying, and breaking down. Being with Lucas is like a roller coaster kind of rush. I never knew I could feel this much about a boy, but that's how I love Lucas.

Felix tells me a joke, and I smile, but he can't see that I'm faking. And my heart's not breaking, just because I don't feel anything for Felix, at all.

I walked over to Lucas' house, leaving Felix with his own family for once. I knock on his door and he opened it, shocked that it was me at his house. "What are you doing here Brooke?" Lucas asked. I walked into him and kissed him. He broke it off. "Brooke, what about Felix?" I shrugged. "You should come in so we can talk." I did as he told me and I sat on his bed. "Brooke—"

"You're wild and crazy. Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated—"

_"Hey Broody."_

"I got away from you by some mistake now," I told him as I stood up.

He smiled. "What about Felix?" Lucas asked.

I walked closer into him. "I'll just tell him that I'll be screaming and fighting, and kissing in the rain. It'll be 2:00 A.M. and I won't curse his name. I'll tell him I'm so in love with you, that I acted insane. This is the way I love you Lucas. I'll tell him I'll be breaking down, and coming undone. Because Lucas, being with you like a roller coaster kind of rush. I never knew I could feel this much, this is the way I love you Lucas." He smiled and put his hand on the back of my head, and he brought me in for a hug. I pushed him away and kissed him.


End file.
